


Mutual respect

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's synthetic leg is trapped under a huge rock. Dorian takes the opportunity to sort some things out between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfwithpanthereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/gifts), [Kisaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaru/gifts).



> My first try ever to write in this fandom.  
> I just did a rewatch and I had a lot of John/Dorian feels and I needed to write something with them!

“Are you okay, John?” Dorian came around the corner of the almost destroyed room, several bullet holes in his torso, scratches on his face but apparently he was still functioning.

“Do I look like I’m okay?” John grunted annoyed and pointed at the big rock which buried his right leg. Huge parts of the ceiling had crumbled down and one had fallen on him. 

Instead of an answer Dorian activated his discoface. “The scan shows only light superficial injuries.”

 

“Can you stop scanning me and help me with this damn rock?” John had tried to move it but it was too heavy for his normal human strenght. 

“I could, John.” Dorian kneeled down right in front of him. 

“What are you waiting for then?” John’s patience with Dorian was even shorter than usual.

Suddenly Dorian had a smile on his face. “It looks too good.” 

 

“You are kidding me, right?” John asked completely startled. “You are my partner. You are here to assist me. Get this damn thing off of me.” 

Dorian still didn’t move. “It looks good on you. How about you keep it?” John’s own voice sounded back at him out of Dorian’s mouth. “Do you remember, John?” Dorian asked with his own voice again.

“This was last week. Don’t tell me you are still pissed about that.” 

“We interviewed an important witness and I had my face painted,” Dorian kept talking with a dead serious face.

 

John had to force himself not to laugh again at the reminder. Dorian had entertained a bunch of kids while John had asked the kindergarden teacher some questions. After that Dorian had been blue, green and red in his face. And of course they had no time to get rid of this face paint, at least that was what John decided. Dorian hadn’t talked to John the whole day, had been quite relaxing if John was honest. 

But this now was just ridiculous. First of all Dorian was a robot. He shouldn’t hold grudges. And second these were two whole different things. Dorian had some colour in his face, John had a fucking rock crushing his leg. His synthetic leg, but still. “How about you just help me, okay?”

 

“How about you apologize first?” 

“Seriously, Dorian?” 

Dorian just nodded. “If you treat me with respect, I will too.” 

John shook his head and sighed loudly. “Fine,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, won’t happen again. Now get this thing off of me.” 

 

“See? Was this so hard?” Dorian asked as he took the rock and just tossed it to the other side of the room. “Some mutual respect is important for partners.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, will you?” John inspected his leg. A long cut presented the inside wiring. 

“Looks like we should head to Rudy so that he can check out your leg.” 

“Oh, no way I’ll go to Rudy with this. I rather put some ducktape on that than to let Rudy noodle around with me.”

 

“I could blow on it to make it better,” Dorian suggested with a little smirk.

“No, thanks,” John grunted and grabbed Dorian’s arm to pull himself up. He couldn’t really put weight on his leg so Dorian had to function as a crutch.

“I could blow something else if you would prefer.”

“No, thanks,” he repeated. Sometimes he wondered what connections and programs in Dorian’s brain let him say something like that. John just went with ignoring it and not thinking about it too hard. It could be worse. He could still have one of those awful MXes. At least Dorian was fun. “Just bring me home.”

 

“Does this mean I can drive?” Dorian’s smile grew bigger, excitement sparkled in his eyes and it were moments like that when John almost forgot that Dorian was not human.

“Yeah, this means you can drive. Only once. Will never happen again,” John made clear. 

“Noted.” Dorian nodded with a big fat grin on his face and John couldn’t help himself to smile too.


End file.
